dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
MacKenzie Hollister
MacKenzie Hollister is the most popular girl at Westchester Country Day Middle School and the leader of the CCP (Cute, Cool & Popular) clique. She is Nikki's enemy and always attempts to try to ruin her life. She is the "mean girl" of the series. She is mean, sinster, and vile. Nikki calls her "a rattlesnake in pink pumping lip gloss and ankle boots." She is also sisters with Amanda Hollister. Letter from MacKenzie Hey CCP's, I just wanted to say Brandon has a HUGE crush on me and he totally thinks i'm HOT! Keep being supermean to Nicki and then she'll loose her head! I mean how mean is that Nicki? She is one SICK girl keep being a CCP! LOL kiss kiss!, MacKenzie Hollister Personality MacKenzie is wealthy, bratty, spoiled and self-centered. She is very competive and will do anything to win a competition, including cheating. She is very mean to the unpopular kids at school. She hates Nikki and calls her a dork and constantly tries to ruins her life. However, at one point, Nikki writes in her blog on www.dorkdiaries.comthat MacKenzie has suddenly become very nice to her and her friends. Nikki then realizes that she is being nice because Patrick is being mean to her, causing MacKenzie to recognize how awful it feels to be bullied. Later, Nikki sees Pat putting trash in MacKenzie's locker because of MacKenzie calling him a loser. Nikki tries to fix the problem, but MacKenzie mistakingly believes that Nikki has ruined her locker. Therefore, MacKenzie reverts to her old behaviors. Appearance She has blonde hair and blue eyes. MacKenzie always wears top designer outfits, carries expensive bags and has an extreme addiction to lip gloss. Relationships 'Family' MacKenzie's sister has been mentioned in all three of the books, but she does not make a physical appearance until the third book. In the first book, when Nikki and Brianna stop MacKenzie's house (not knowing so at first) for Brianna to go potty, MacKenzie's mother greets them and takes them to MacKenzie's bedroom which had an attatched bathroom. 'Friends' MacKenzie is the leader of the CCP (Cute, Cool, and Popular) clique, meaning that many people aspire to be her friend. However, she is only shown to be friends with a few others. 'Romance' MacKenzie has a crush on Brandon Roberts, who obviously is not as impressed by MacKenzie as everybody else. She constantly tries to flirt with him by twirling her hair and pretending to be interested in photography, Brandon's favorite hobby. She gets mad when Brandon pays more attention to Nikki than herself .Theodore L. Swagmire III has a crush on her, but she does not return his affections. Roles in Books In Book 1, MacKenzie is first introduced as the "mean girl" of the series. She is constanly putting other students down. Although she is mean to kids her age, she is an angel around adults. She is willing to do many things to get what she wants. Mackenzie.png Pat-and-MacKenzie.jpg Category:Characters Category:CCP Clique